Werewolf
"I find your wolfish grin... unsettling." "Ugh! Been tending to your hound? You smell like a wet dog." "Is that... fur? Coming out of your ears?" Werewolves are the most common type of lycanthrope found in Tamriel, they can be found in every province. Werewolves are individuals who assume wolf-like characteristics during the full moon (or in rare cases, at will). Werewolves are said to originally hail from the mountains of Solstheim. While first appearing in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, werewolves are featured more heavily in The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon. The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In Bloodmoon, when infected with Lycanthropy, the player will get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. He or she can also try and find a cure for his or her condition. Should the player complete the tasks for Hircine, the Daedric prince will enhance the player's powers such as sharper and stronger claws. Werewolves also appear in . You may transform into one by completing The Companions quests and attend a ritual which involves drinking the blood of Aela the Huntress (when she is in werewolf form). From this point onwards, those carrying the gift (or curse, depending on who you're talking to) will be able to change into a werewolf at will, which causes people nearby to freak out or attack you (and usually call the guards if they see you transform). Abilities A Werewolf is very tall and fast, easily capable of ripping apart flesh and armor. They have very few weaknesses. Even while in human form, a werewolf is still far more powerful than any other normal human. Werewolves have the following abilities: Bloodmoon *Claws (Bloodmoon): The claws of a werewolf can tear through anything but daedric armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if his duties are completed. *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to Silver and Daedric weapons. *''Super-Speed:'' A werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all four limbs. *''Super-Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human. *''Bite (Bloodmoon): A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature (wolf, boar, dragon etc.). However, the undead are immune to it and will spread it. *''Eye of the Wolf (Bloodmoon):'' Like vampires, werewolves can see in the dark. They use this ability to hunt at night and observe their surroundings better. *''Spirit of the Wolf (Bloodmoon):'' Health replenishes slowly over time. Skyrim *Here can be seen how to become a werewolf in Skyrim and the abilities it gives you. *'Warning: If you become a werewolf in the Cidhna Mine, you will be unable to change back, or leave. Appears to be the same for the Riften Jail.(Or after you've killed everybody, you could just press select and wait an hour or wait until you transform back when you run out of time)' *Beast Form: (Skyrim) The Werewolf can transform into beast form for up to 2.5 minutes, which increases by 30 seconds if the werewolf feeds. Note- you may only feed upon the corpses of playable races. Falmer, for example, are inedible. Use caution when using the Beast Form in certain dungeons. *Ring of Hircine: (Skyrim) Separate from Beast Form. After completing the quest Ill Met By Moonlight and siding with Sinding, the player is given the ring and allows the player to transform to a werewolf more than once per day after each use and does not count as an actual (beast form) transformation(Equip ring, then select Ring of Hircine from magicka/powers menu). *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a (slight) resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to Daedric weapons (Note: In Skyrim silver weapons only do extra damage to undead). Your light armor skill affects how much damage you can resist. *''Super-Speed:'' A werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all four limbs. Use the sprint button to run on all four limbs, sprinting speed is estimated to be slightly faster than a horse's sprinting speed. *''Super-Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human or wolf. Skyrim has power attacks, and this applies to werewolves in Skyrim as well. Power attacks will have a knockback effect and hurl smaller opponents further away and stunning them against the wall or the floor. This makes the opponent very vulnerable to follow up attacks from the werewolf. Also, your one-handed weapon skill affects the amount of damage that you can do. Claw damage is advantageous to low level players, but will eventually become obsolete to high level weapon smithing upgrades and damage perks. A werewolf is also unable to claw through a spider's web. *''Feed: Werewolves in Skyrim can feed on human corpses to regenerate some health and extend their werewolf transformation by another 30 seconds. *Scent of Blood: (Skyrim 1st Totem) Detect life in a large area for 1 minute. *Howl of the Pack: (Skyrim 2nd Totem) summon Two Wolves to fight at your side. *Howl of Rage: (Skyrim 3rd Totem (default skill for werewolves)) Causes nearby enemies up to level 25 to flee for 30 seconds. *The three totems above have to be unlocked and then you can pray at them in the underforge in Whiterun, you can use one at a time to as werewolf power. Werewolf powers are used with the same button as the button which activated your Beast Form. *Resistance to Disease: When infected with Lycanthropy, the player is completely immune to contracting diseases. (This will prevents the player from simultaneously becoming both a Vampire and a Werewolf.) Skyrim Bugs *Despite being immune to diseases, certain traps will still infect the player with diseases such as Rockjoint. Weaknesses *''Bloodlust (Bloodmoon):'' Werewolves have an insatiable bloodlust that drives them to kill. *No bonus from being well rested (Skyrim) *Regain health from feeding, not by regeneration unless you distance from fight then you get a full regen by cooldown or "sprint respite" also regenerates whilst multi killing AKA "frenzy"; the idea is that you keep a savage flow of killing and you will be just fine . (Skyrim) *You don't have any armor, or it's at least lowered a lot (noticeable only if in Elven or better armor). *When in werewolf form, being in combat mode makes you unable to activate most switches, pull chains, and doors, but you can open them if you "sheathe" your claws. However, since you effectively have no inventory in werewolf form you cannot pick locks, open chests, or collect items/loot corpses. There's no way to end the transformation early, so you may have to "wait it out". (Skyrim) *Unable to fit through narrow dungeon doorways (even while sprinting). *Lower combat skill advancement: There are no werewolf skills to level up and your other skills don't increase while fighting in werewolf form. This means your character may be weaker overall if werewolf mode is frequently used in combat in lieu of your normal combat/magic skills. (Skyrim) Transformation 'Morrowind' In Morrowind, there are 3 ways of becoming infected. *Play the main quest for Bloodmoon. *Find "wanderers". These people are already infected, but be warned: these werewolves are very powerful and have reached their ultimate strength. {C}You can identify a wanderer by finding a naked man or woman and they will tell you to go away. There are only 9 of them though, so finding them is hard. *The use of console commands. Write this in the console: {C}Player-> addspell "werewolf blood" The first nights of being a werewolf may be difficult to adapt to. You'll get used to it pretty fast. You'll become a werewolf every night between 9 pm and 6 am, so one must watch the clock closely, Just remember to kill a person every night, or you'll become weaker. Solstheim is indeed a good place for this due to NPC bandits that spawn there, but Morrowind is also a good place for finding victims. If someone sees you transforming they'll know who you are in your human form and will treat you like an outsider and may attack you on sight. 'Skyrim' In Skyrim you can become a werewolf by drinking the blood of one. The easiest way to become a werewolf is to complete a series of quests for the Companions of Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. Within the Companions exists the Circle, an inner sub-faction. After some time, one of the members of the Circle will lead you to the Underforge. There you will drink the blood of Aela the Huntress when she is in werewolf form, and become a creature of the night. Skyrim's werewolf mode, "Beast Form", lasts approximately 2.5 minutes with only one use a day. Unlike in Morrowind, you don't change into a werewolf at a set time, as it is a power. To be able to stay in werewolf mode for a prolonged period of time you must "Feed" off fallen human NPCs which adds 30 seconds to your current time per feeding. Once you return to human form you'll have to wait 24 hours to be able to use Beast Form skill again unless you have the Ring of Hircine Be warned, if you go near a town, the guards will usually attack you as they see it as illegal to be a werewolf, so its best to find a point near the town and stay until you revert back to human and walk into town. However, your followers seem to not even notice other than drawing their weapon as if you unsheathed a weapon. Unfortunately, you will not be able to interact with your follower. Another perk of the "Beast Form" is the use of carrying a large amount of items without being weighed down. The base weight carry gained from Beast Form is 1900 regardless of level, race, or sex. To find your maximum weight carry in Beast Form, you add 1900 to your max carry weight. Werewolves can be found at night in the wilderness and some captured ones can be found at several Silver Hand bases like Gallows Rock. Known Werewolves *Skjor *Farkas *Aela the Huntress *Vilkas *Kodlak Whitemane *Sinding *Arnbjorn Cure 'Morrowind' There is a cure for lycanthropy. Just complete the quest Rite of the Wolf Giver. (Morrowind) 'Skyrim' Complete the Companion's Quest line and you can remove it by simple offering another witch head to the fire. You can finish side quests for Farkas and Vilkas, until they offer the quest to cure themselves also. Edit: immediately after you cure Kodlak Whitemane the dragonborn is able to to cure him or her self. Note once cured you can never become a werewolf again. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim External Links *Early Werewolf Gameplay Sources * On Lycanthropy * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Werewolves Kept Secret in Skyrim Before Skyrim released on 11-11-11, Bethesda attempted to keep the inclusion of Werewolves in Skyrim a secret. Spokespeople from the company answered questions on the subject with "no comment" or made statements implying that werewolves were being considered, but probably wouldn't make it in the final game. A few weeks before Skyrim launched Bethesda stated that werewolves would not be included in the game, but may appear in upcoming expansion packs. The secret was killed after video game critics, giving previews of the game, let it slip. Skyrim Bugs *Although the werewolf ability grants immunity to diseases, the bone break fever disease is still applicable. In fact, several diseases (Rattles, Wit-Bane) can be contracted despite this ability, so it appears that at present, this ability does not do what it says it does. Note: It does not make you immune to disease, it grants 100% resistance to disease. Even with the effect of 100% resistance from being a werewolf, and an amulet granting 100% disease resistance, it is still possible to catch diseases. *More of an exploit; activate "Feed" on a fallen enemy and then roar using the powers button, it cuts the animation short but adds the health and blood-lust. *Sometimes after you cure yourself from the companion quest, you will still will have the side effects (No "Well Rested" perk and comments from NPCs) of the disease but not be able to transform. *If you wear the Ring of Hircine, and get transformed while on a mount you will see the transformation in first person, and will be teleported off the horse. After the transformation your character can move, but your camera will be locked on the horse. This will last even after you have returned to normal form. You will have to reload another save to fix this issue. - After your transformation you will be able to get back on your mount then dismount and your camera should be fixed -> Confirmed Xbox-360. *After transforming into a werewolf for the first time in the underforge the third person camera will be zoomed in extra close. To zoom out the camera hold the switch view button in, and move the mouse or left stick forward or backwards to adjust the zoom level to your liking. *When trying to be rid of the Lyncathropy in the final companions quest, if you activate the fire a second time and choose "no", you will not be able to activate the fire again. This means you will not be able to lose your Lyncathropy if you changed your mind. *Gaining both the Cursed Ring Of Hircine and the Werewolf ability before killing the whiterun dragon, if you click/use neither of these (apart from wearing the ring) your game instantly crashes.. *A glitch exists that allows you to use a dagger while in Beast Form. To trigger this glitch the player must equip the dagger as a secondary weapon so that when the primary weapon being used is unequipped when turning into a Werewolf the dagger will auto-equip causing it to be wielded. This allows for easy leveling with the onehanded skill but you cannot sheathe the dagger so if it has an enchantment on it it will be drained very quickly. Confirmed on Xbox-360 and PC. *A glitch that causes a daedric dagger and a daedric bow to appear blended into your skin exists on playstation 3. *A glitch exists which cause an equipped elven mace (or possibly other weapon) to stay sheathed after you transform. Confirmed on Xbox 360/PS3. *Sometimes, when duel wielding swords before transformation, one or both will remain in your hands/claws in werewolf form *Despite disease immunity, may acquire rockjoint from traps. Ill_Met_By_Moonlight.jpg|Met by Moonlight Werewolf part of The quest TESV 2011-12-08 01-57-51-31.jpg|Front View of Werewolf TESV 2011-12-08 01-57-59-46.jpg|Side View of Werewolf TESV 2011-12-08 19-03-27-79.jpg|Hiding in the foliage Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Bloodmoon